Generally, a drum type washing machine performs washing using a frictional force between a drum and laundry in a manner of rotating the drum accommodating the laundry, water and detergent by a drive force of a motor. So, the drum type washing machine causes almost no damage to the laundry, prevents the laundry from being raveling with each other, and brings about the rubbing and beating effects in washing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a drum type washing machine according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an exterior body of a drum type washing machine consists of a hexahedral cabinet 3 in general. A door 2 is provided to a front side of the cabinet 3 to put/pull out a laundry in/from the cabinet 3.
A control panel 10 is provided to an upper front part of the cabinet 3 forming an exterior of the drum type washing machine. The control panel 10 consists of a plurality of buttons 23 and a rotary knob 22 for washing control function inputs made by a user and a display window 18 displaying a remaining time, a washing situation and the like.
A plurality of the buttons 23 and the rotary knob 22 are operated as input devices for actuating the washing machine in selecting a washing time, a washing course, a dewatering course and a drying course. So, a user operates the respective buttons 23 and the rotary knob 22 to input a user-specific washing course, time and the like.
The display window 18 informs a user of various kinds of washing information such as a washing progress state, a remaining time and the like via characters and symbols.
A circumference of the rotary knob 22 is enclosed by a deco 24 in which a prescribed lamp (not shown in the drawing) is built. And, the rotary knob 22 is installed at the control panel 10.
However, the related art control panel having a plain exterior needs to be improved.
Namely, the related art control panel lacks in stimulating the user's sensitivity for the distinction from other manufacturer's products. Hence, the demand for manufacturing a product falling under a consumer's notice rises.